


Somebody That I Used To Know

by CharlesDearest



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Bands, Band Fic, Fluff, I don't know what to tag this, Jeremy can sing, Jeremy is a sad boy, Michael and jake in a band, Michael can sing, Oneshot, Sad Michael, Songfic, band au, everyone can sing this is a band au, first song fic, jeremy ignores michael, that turned into a twoshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlesDearest/pseuds/CharlesDearest
Summary: Can be seen as friendship or (ex)lovers. Jeremy hasn't seen Michael in years, then Brooke and Chloe take him to a concert and Michael's playing.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song- Somebody That I Used To Know- Gotye (Mayday Parade cover)  
> Also based off https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-SSJmLpElaI Go check it out it's amazing!!

Jeremy allowed himself to be dragged into the crowded concert. He remembered his first one with Michael and smiles slightly, it disappears when he remembers the last time they spoke to each other. He had said-

“You’re going to love this!” Brooke laughed, interrupting his thoughts.

“Why am I here?” He did still go to concerts but never with Brooke. They had different tastes in music, he hadn’t even known he was going, her and Chloe had just appeared on his doorstep and proceeded to kidnap him

“Because it’s by someone you used to know.”

“Who?”

“You’ll find out,” She grins.

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness_

Jeremy immediately notices the lead guitarist, Michael. He just stands there, like an idiot. Brooke and Chloe disappear in the crowd.

_Like resignation to the end, always the end_

Jeremy scans the rest of the band, he only recognizes Jake.

_So when we found that we could not make sense_

He found himself plunged into a memory. Michael had been so worried after he woke up in the hospital and eventually he just snapped. Yelling at his friend to leave him alone.

_Well, you said that we would still be friends_

He had broken that promise. He had broken almost every promise they made to each other.

_But I'll admit that I was glad it was over_

He remembered Christine asking him what had happened between them, “Michael says it’s better this way but it can’t be. Please, just speak to him.” She had looked so concerned that he almost had crumbled. Then he realised what Michael had said and decided it was better them being apart, after what had happened.

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

Michael had sent him hundreds of texts but he was too scared to read them. Eventually he became scared to open his phone, so he changed his number.

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

He had pretended that everything was fine, ignoring Michael like he still had the squip.

_And I don't even need your love_

Michael’s headphones were in his hands, smashed. He was cradling the pieces, crying quietly. Rich was trying to comfort him but it wasn’t working. They both look up as Jeremy passes, both silently pleading him to do something.

_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

He acts like they don’t even exist.

_No, you didn't have to stoop so low_

Jeremy snaps back to the present, he could have sworn Michael made eye contact with him for a second before looking away.

_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

“You don’t need to do this, he isn’t mad just talk to him,” even Jenna had been concerned, especially after he asked for her help deleting his social media profiles and making new ones, that Michael couldn’t find.

_I guess that I don't need that though_

Michael walking alone, pretending to message someone, the rends on the back of his bag blurry and faded. That was the last time Jeremy had seen him, until today.

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The concerts over and Michael goes to the bar to relax. Little does he know who's playing there...  
> Jeremy's still shaken from seeing Michael preform but he's got the perfect song to let it all out.

Jeremy rushes into the bar, _shit,_ he was late. It would be nice not to have to work at midnight but perks of having no money meant he didn’t get to be picky about when he worked. He took a moment to collect himself, ignoring the glares from his boss. It had been weird seeing Michael today, he wished he had more time to process it. Instead he sits at the piano, ignoring his bosses pointed glances at the clock, adjusts the microphone, gives Jenna a half smile, she was waiting for him and starts singing.

_Now and then, I think of all the times you screwed me over_

When Michael heard who was singing he almost dropped his glass, _Jeremy?_ He looks up and sure enough his ex best friend was sitting at the piano singing. 

_But had me believing it was always something that I'd done_

It was something you did, you chose to take that pill and then you ignored me. He feels anger fill him, how dare Jeremy play the victim in this. He stands, ready to go over there and give Jeremy a piece of his mind.

_But I don't wanna live that way_

He pauses, remembering everything that he did wrong. 

_Reading into every word you say_

They were back at the mall, same place as last time, Michael had had to go, pick up some game or something. “You’re not going to take another supercomputer whilst I’m away are you?” He joked, Jeremy had flinched at the comment, actually flinched but instead of apologizing he had just laughed and walked off, leaving him alone in the mall. He had been gone longer than he had to, spying on Jeremy from a distance to see if he would leave. Christine came over to talk to Jeremy and he refused to even look at her. He hadn’t asked him why, instead when he came back the words “still here then?” fell out of his mouth. Jeremy laughed like it was no big deal but Michael could tell it was fake.

_You said that you could let it go_

Later that day he had caught Jeremy standing in front of the mirror repeating, “Everything about me is just terrible, everything about me makes me wanna die.” Michael had stood in front of him and started repeating, “Everything about you is awesome, everything about you makes me so happy.”

After a minute Jeremy looked at him and started crying, “I’m sorry,” and somehow they were sitting on the bed Michael hugging Jeremy, and making soft shushing noises as Jeremy repeated the phrase, “I’m sorry.”

It took five minutes for him to stop. Michael felt awful, “why?” was al he asked.

“The squip, it used to make me repeat those phrases,” Jeremy wants to say more but he isn’t sure if he’s supposed to, Michael waits, this has happened before and the best thing to do is just give him time, “what you said today about the squip…”

Michael gasps, silently cursing himself, “what if I don’t mention the squip again unless it’s serious? Sound good?” Jeremy nods against him, “then I promise I’ll only talk about it when it’s serious.”

He hadn’t kept that promise.

_And I wouldn't catch, you hung up on_

Jeremy was looking directly at him now, _you remember me don’t you? You miss me_. His eyes say.

_Somebody that you used to know_

Michael can’t take it any more, he walks over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally talk

Michael can’t control his anger, he grabs the microphone, Jeremy’s eyes widen in surprise as he sees who takes it, good. Michael opens his mouth.

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

Jeremy gapes at him, confused.

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

Each word is an accusation. You left me, he conveys glaring at his ex friend.

_And I don't even need your love_

This wasn’t even a lie any more, he was successful now, his band now had a fan base, he was happy.

_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

Jeremy hadn’t even said he when he had seen him. It made Michael so angry. Jeremy grabs the microphone.

_And you didn't have to stoop so low_

Another accusation, Michael spots another microphone and grabs it. He had been mad and Jeremy had ignored his attempts to apologize completely.

_Have your friends collect your records_

Michael glares at Jeremy whilst the words leave his lips, eventually their friendship group had split in two from the dispute. People had turned against him because of it.

_And then change your number_

Why didn’t he just look at his texts, why did he have to cut his once closest friend off completely.

_I guess that I don't need that though_

I’ve moved on is what Michael was trying to say, the point wasn’t really coming across since he had just ruined a perfectly good evening because he had seen Jeremy but Michael didn’t care.

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

Jeremy sings, there’s regret in his face. Michael searches his expression, Jeremy tries to convey the remorse and guilt he felt.

The song finishes Jeremy runs into the back room, Michael hot on his tail. Jeremy ducks into the nearest room and Michael follows, flicking on the light and tugging at the door, it was stiff but he channeled his anger and it shut with a bang, “Why wont you talk to me?”

“Because,” Jeremy mutters.

“What?” Michael snaps.

“I don’t deserve to, I hurt you and it was clear that you were still hurting and I couldn’t keep over analyzing everything you said. I hurt you and I don’t know how to make it up to you.”

“So you gave up? I was hurting Jeremy you can’t give up on me.”

“I’m sorry, I just thought you didn’t want me around.”

“If I didn’t want you around I wouldn’t have saved you,” Michael’s getting angry, his was a terrible idea, he turns to leave but he can’t open the door.

“It does that,” Jeremy says quietly, “you need a key.”

“I don’t have a key do I?” Michael yells Jeremy’s heart sinks, Michael instantly regrets it, “why did you leave?” he repeats.

“I thought you were better off without me,” Jeremy mutters.

“Why?”

“I left you Michael, I called you a looser I hurt you.”

“It hurt when you left,” Michael sighs.

“I thought it would get better.”

“It didn’t” Michael mutters.

Jeremy looks shocked, “you miss me?”

“Yes Jeremy I miss you,” Michael glares at him, “when you left I was scared the squip was back, I made Rich spike your drink with mountain dew red. Then,” Michael feels wet on his cheek and realizes that he’s crying, “you drank it and I realized you chose to leave me. You chose this,” he’s yelling now, “We were friends for 12 years and you threw it all away.”

“You kept talking about the squip, I would think we were cool and then you would just start talking about it, what was I supposed to think? It’s clear I was still hurting you.”

“Jeremy,” Michael looks at his friend, Jeremy had been trying, in a twisted way to help, he just hated that it had to be him to explain it to him, “I was scared, I just wanted to know you wouldn’t leave me for it again.”

Jeremy suddenly realizes his mistake, “but then I left. I’m sorry, oh shit, Michael I’m sorry.”

“You better be,” Michael looks at Jeremy who was nodding furiously trying to keep back tears, the walls he had built finally melting, “I’m sorry to, I should have just told you. I shouldn’t have brought it up like that you were hurting.”

“It’s not your fault,” the tears he had been so desperately holding back broke free. Michael moved instinctively the years they had grown apart fell away and he hugged Jeremy.

Jeremy relaxed into the hug, “maybe we could try again,” he heard Michael say hesitantly, “and maybe this time I won’t bottle everything up and you won’t run away.”

“I would like that,” he pulls away and gives his friend(?) a watery smile, “maybe we could start by getting out of here,” the door was still locked.

“Oh shit yeah,” Michael tugs at the handle, “how do you do that?”

“You don’t shut the door, I don’t think anyone’s actually gotten stuck in here before.”

“Lucky I don’t have to do anything tonight,” Michael checks his phone, he’s out of battery, “can you call anyone?”

Jeremy checks his phone, “I’m out of credit.”

“Shit,” Michael paces, he didn’t want to be locked in all day, he tries the door again, still locked.

Jeremy sits down, leaning against the wall, “they’ll probably find us in a few hours.”

_The next day_

Jenna opened the door to reveal the two boys, hugging each other, asleep. She grins and snaps a picture, posting it on their old group chat that immediately exploded with messages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed (:

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated!  
> If you want I can continue this, all you have to do is ask (:


End file.
